


Again

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [52]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Feisal's lighter's gone missing. Lawrence might know something about it.Set in the "My Soul and Yours" universe.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: chimney.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Again

Feisal's prowling, investigating every flat surface, drawer, box and pocket in his path, the dogs hot on his heels. They seem to think they are helping him by distracting and attempting to trip him up.

I whistle sharply. The eldest dog climbs onto the chaise to snuggle up to me, the others don't even glance in my direction.

"Sweetheart, have you seen my lighter?" With a heavy sigh Feisal leans against his desk, defeated. I hide behind my book, unable to speak, all of a sudden on the brink of exploding with laughter.

"Sweetheart?" He turns to face me.

"Y-yes?" I try to answer him, choking on the laughter about to escape me.

"Good Lord." He groans. "You've done it again, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh yes, you do! You did it once before. You stole my lighter and took it with you to blow up trains."

"I find your accusations most offensive." I pull the lighter out of my pocket and hand it back to him.

"You're incorrigible." He lights his cigarette and takes a long drag.

"And you smoke like a bloody chimney."


End file.
